Working With You
by 32692010
Summary: Aidou tries to take the opportunity to spend more time with a certain pureblood this summer.


The evening summer breeze was gentle. It urged the smells of automobile exhaust and grease to tickle a young man's nose as he moved. Despite being trusted with such mundane duties, Aidou Hanabusa would not complain. He usually returned to the estate, attended soirees as the prodigy of the Aidou clan, and/or avoided unwanted requests for research from irritating corporations during summer vacation, but this year called for something...a little different.

 _"Aidou…"_

His own name rippled across his consciousness like the waves a drop of honey pushed into a still body of water. It was so small, and yet it resonated deeply within his whole being. It meandered so smoothly that his satin sheets would blush with shame. Those threads were deliberately and mechanically woven, but this utterance was natural and even more carefully crafted. The blacksmith would have spent his entire life tirelessly honing his skills working day and night just to gloss over the finest tint of perfection. The voice he heard within was nothing less than perfection itself.

It was no wonder he had been so jealous of its owner before, ignorant of all of the practice dedicated to developing such skills. It was an art he could never afford despite being an aristocrat.

 _"Aidou."_

The drop of honey sweetened his ears this time. He knew it to be true. His glossed eyes immediately brightened and focused on the approaching pureblood. Embarrassment became shyly apparent upon Aidou's face as a result. Had he been caught thinking about the pureblood? Certainly not! Aidou was…well, an Aidou. He knew how to control himself! The contents of his contemplation would not be read so easily. Sure, he slipped up a few times by acting out, but this was different. If there was anything to be known, he knew Kaname would have figured it out already.

"Y-Yes…Kaname-sama?" He breathed with care. Too much breath would reveal too much of his surprise, and too little would prove him too disrespectful to be at such ease around the pureblood.

"You seem to be distracted by something…or… _someone._ "

The disbelief marked the young vampire even more than his previous embarrassment. _He noticed…_ the thought percolated. It should have been expected from Kaname to notice and boldly voice his observation.

"Um…I-I was just…" The aristocrat tried to buy himself some time, but the pureblood had already proven his wit too fast in comparison. It was too late. Aidou knew what came next.

 _Punishment_

Perhaps this time Kaname would leave him with a simple teasing. Though almost cruel, Aidou could handle it, barely, but he could handle it. A slap would be too harsh…unless Kaname was in a particularly sour mood. He _was_ starting to raise his hand. That realization caused a rush of panic to enter the aristocrat.

 _But I didn't do anything to deserve this, honest! I haven't drank anyone's blood…lately, and I haven't teased Yuuki-chan-!_

The hand, however, drew toward a different destination. Aidou's train of thought derailed when he felt warmth press through his wavy locks. It softly encouraged his head downward, at which he immediately obliged. This was a different, but not entirely unwelcome, gesture. The embarrassment took the opportunity to resume its place as Aidou glanced at his own uniform. The color matched his cheeks almost to a t. Words would fail the aristocrat again in that instant.

"Perhaps this will help you focus," the Kuran pureblood poetically suggested while still gently increasing the pressure but with a tinge of firmness. His other hand soon followed the first, but it had a different purpose. There was no way such a doting gesture would help Aidou focus on work. His curiosity was too stimulated. Why did Kaname-sama do that? Why would he do it _here_ of all places? What was he thinki-

 _Clunk_

…

 _splash_

"Eh?"

His aqua eyes blinked, followed by another, and another. They returned to the retreating pureblood as the warm sweet weight on his head was coldly replaced with a metallic, wet, and heavy bucket. He slowly straightened his head to recollect himself as the pureblood seemed a bit almost hasty to turn away from him. He must have been exasperated from having to handle such a blunder again. Aidou moved his arms back and forth across his body to drag the broom in his clutch across the stone ground after he found his sobering answers. "Yes, Kaname-sama."

His shoulders forced themselves away from his neck. All he could do now was sob inside while Yuuki-chan joyously stuck her head out the drive-thru window as the next costumer drove off in either a scooter or some sort of motorcycle, he didn't pay attention enough to care.

"Make sure to 'like' us online to support the Cross Academy Summer Job Opportunity program. Have a nice evening!" ^_^

(Author's Note: This was actually a contest entry from last summer I submitted to a DeviantArt group with "summer" as the theme. I thought Kaien might come up with the idea to keep an eye on students while letting them work during summer time, in this case, at a fast food joint~. Yuuki would certainly want to do it, Kaname would be willing to do it because Yuuki wants to do it, and Aidou was willing to join because Kaname was doing it XD. Yeah, I didn't realize until after I wrote it that I had written a fanfic. It wasn't meant to be much more than this, so I guess this is a...oneshot? Sure let's call it that XD. Anyway, thanks for reading! I just posted this for fun, so no need to take it seriously or review. I've been pretty inactive so I felt inclined to post something.)


End file.
